El silencio más fino
by Swei
Summary: Diez drabbles acerca de Akaashi, Kenma y cómo inició su relación.
_**Hey, hey, hey. Aquí, Swei nuevamente, huyendo de la tarea y con una tontera más a la lista de tonteras. (?) Esta vez es un AkaKen. Drabbles de éstos dos cuya relación se me hace de lo más dulce. Para muchos no tendrá sentido, pero poco me interesa (?) Casi no trabajo con estos personajes, así que disculpen la cantidad de OC que pueda haber. Sin más, gracias por arriesgarse a leer esto.**_

* * *

 **1.**

Lo bueno de Akaashi, piensa Kenma, es su silencio. De veces, cuando no está Kuroo en casa, su habitación le sirve como la improvisada madriguera en la que adora refugiarse. Ahora es común que el setter de Fukurodani se siente a su lado, a leer un libro o a jugar videojuegos con él.

Se le ha hecho común voltear a verlo siempre que acaba un nivel y por algún motivo le tranquiliza que la respuesta sea siempre la misma: Akaashi levanta la mirada de lo que esté haciendo y busca sus ojos con calma. Lo observa un par de segundos y luego parpadea.

—¿Sucede algo, Kozume?

—Nada.

Las charlas siempre terminan así.

* * *

 **2**.

Bokuto y Kuroo están locos. Bokuto y Kuroo son amigos. Bokuto y Kuroo son novios. Bokuto y Kuroo son jóvenes. Bokuto y Kuroo no saben controlar sus hormonas. Bokuto y Kuroo con un par de exhibicionistas sin pudor.

Sucedió una vez: iba entrando a casa de Kuroo con Akaashi, hablando del nuevo videojuego que había comprado cuando los encontraron en el pasillo que daba a la habitación del capitán de Nekoma. Kuroo estaba contra la pared, desnudo. Sus piernas se enrollaban como serpientes en la cintura de Bokuto que, completamente erguido, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

—Oh… K-Koutarou.. — lo escucharon gimotear, momentos antes de que notasen su presencia —. H-hola, Kenma… hola, Aka- ah… shi.

—¿Qué…? ¡Akaashi! — exclamó Bokuto, dándose el tiempo de saludar a su armador mientras empujaba el cuerpo del contrario.

—Creo que es mejor irnos, Kozume.

—Ah, no nos tomen importancia… ya casi terminamos, ¿cierto, Bokuto?

—¿Eh? ¿No íbamos a hacerlo otra vez?

—Podemos quedarnos en la sala.

Sintió la mano de Keiji sobre la suya y segundos después de que sus capitanes comenzaran a besarse nuevamente, el armador lo arrastró fuera de la casa. Ese fue sólo una de las múltiples ocasiones en las que les ha tocado convivir con ese par de idiotas.

Otra de las cosas que piensa Kenma, es que es más fácil soportarlos cuando está Akaashi. No porque suela persuadir a su capitán de abandonar sus ideas locas, sino porque cuando sucede algo _inevitable_ , siempre tiene una solución.

* * *

 **3.**

Kenma está asustado. Tanto como si le hubieran dicho que todas sus consolas se han caído desde un quinto piso y nada se ha salvado. Tanto como si su celular se hubiese quedado sin batería en medio de Aokigahara a las doce de la noche.

¿La razón? Está experimentando celos.

Es una sensación extraña y por demás, ilógica. Lo sabe. No es la primera vez que ve a Akaashi acercarse demasiado a Bokuto, o a Bokuto pulular alrededor de Akaashi como si no tuviera nada mejor qué hacer. Sabe que Bokuto está con Kuroo y sabe que Kuroo mataría a Bokuto si intentase ponerle un dedo encima a Akaashi con segundas intenciones… pero verlos juntos le molesta.

—Oye, Kenma. ¿Está todo bien?

La voz de Kuroo lo saca de la ensoñación y en un instante, ese miedo se convierte en terror: ni siquiera Shouyo es capaz de hacerle sentir ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **4**.

Tiene que admitir que hay veces en las que no sabe qué hacer cuando se le acerca Akaashi. De ésas en las que se para a su lado y pregunta si está bien o si necesita algo. De ésas en las que lo mira con interés inusual.

—No sé qué es lo que piensas, Kozume —. Le dice.

Él siempre creyó que era al revés.

* * *

 **5.**

Para sus desgracias, estaba solo el día en que escuchó el cuerpo de Kuroo retachar contra la puerta de la habitación. Seguidamente vinieron los sonidos sucios del sexo, los idiotas llamándose el uno al otro como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

"Koutarou" "Tetsurou"

Lo malo de convivir demasiado con ese tipo de personas, es que terminas imaginando cosas que no imaginarías por voluntad propia.

Por eso se ha dado cuenta: Akaashi nunca lo llama por su nombre. Siempre es muy respetuoso. Desde hace un par de días, no ha podido dormir imaginando en cómo se escucha su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

"Kenma". "Kenma". "Kenma".

Ninguna voz le parece correcta.

* * *

 **6.**

Le gusta observar, valorar las posibilidades y actuar después. Le gusta estar consciente de lo que sucede, pero en esa ocasión no ha sabido cómo ha llegado a eso. Concluye, luego de un rato, que ha sido por los partidos que han tenido contra Nekoma.

Siempre tiende a mirar a los armadores, pero incluso entre ellos, Kozume es un caso especial.

Entre estrategia y estrategia, se ha dado cuenta de que suele poner expresiones de fastidio, de molestia, de irritación y muy de vez en cuando, de emoción. Éstas últimas las pone cuando se encuentra frente al número 10 de Karasuno.

Piensa que le gustaría que Kozume las hiciera cuando juega contra ellos.

* * *

 **7.**

—Bokuto-san, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Kuroo-san? — pregunta. Enseguida ve la cara iluminada de su senpai que le dice que se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo porque ha ido a consultarle algo.

Lo interesante de Bokuto es que no siempre mete la cuchara en donde no lo llaman, así que no lo cuestiona acerca del motivo de aquella interrogante.

—¡Eso fue fácil, Akaashi! ¡Simplemente lo besé y se sintió genial! Un día me di cuenta de que lo miraba todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no estábamos jugando voleibol. Y que me fijaba en esas cosas como sus piernas o las caras que hacía o la forma en que movía sus manos; luego pensé que quería saber más ¡saber todo de Kuroo! Me siento bien estando a su lado, porque es así como te sientes cuando estás con la persona que te gusta, ¿no? ¡No importa qué es lo que hagan, te hace feliz!

Keiji lo medita un momento y luego agradece con una inclinación de cabeza. La gente piensa que siempre es racional y nunca actúa por impulso, pero se equivocan.

A veces uno tiene que dar un gran paso.

* * *

 **8.**

Kenma no sabe por qué Akaashi lo ha citado ese día. No mencionó a Bokuto, ni a Kuroo, ni al deporte. Lo encuentra sentado en la banca del parque, con una cara extraña que nunca antes le ha visto. Voltea hacia donde se dirigen los ojos contrarios, como esperando a vislumbrar lo que le ha hecho poner esa expresión. No ve nada.

—Lo siento, no pasaba el autobús — se justifica, pero fue su partida online la que se tardó demás.

—Descuida, acabo de llegar.

A veces se le olvida que ambos tienen la misma edad. Se sienta en la banca al lado del contrario, sin saber qué decir, mirando al suelo y moviendo sus pies para entretenerse un poco. No presiona a Akaashi, sabe que a veces no tiene nada qué decir.

—Kozume, algo me ha estado molestando últimamente.

Kenma se tensa ligeramente. Sabe que lo sabe. Sabe que Akaashi sabe que lo mira demás. Sabe que sabe que se imagina cosas fuera de lugar.

Si realmente fuese un gato, estaría erizado.

—Hmn… ¿de qué se trata? — pregunta finalmente.

Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y lo encuentra también con la vista en el suelo.

—Creo que me gustas.

Aquello lo sorprende, pero su corazón se agita de manera incómoda.

—De la manera en la que a Bokuto-san le gusta Kuroo-san.

La aclaración lo pone alerta y no sabe qué decir. Nunca pensó llegar a ese punto. No sabe qué es lo que hará ahora. Termina por asumirlo: Akaashi también le gusta. Y le gusta mucho.

* * *

 **9.**

Confesarse no era la idea, pero no pudo hacer mucho más. Estaba nervioso. Apenas lo vio llegar y comenzó la valoración: se sentía bien al lado del rubio. No obstante, dijo algo que causó un silencio lleno de tensión.

—No debes responder nada — se apresuró a decir, intentando mantenerse calmado.

Kozume se mantuvo en silencio por casi un minuto en el que él sopesó la posibilidad de levantarse e irse tras ofrecer una disculpa.

—Yo igual — le escuchó decir.

—¿Qué?

—Yo igual creo que me gustas, Akaashi.

* * *

 **10.**

Lo bueno de _salir con_ Akaashi, piensa Kenma, es su silencio.

Esa forma que tiene el setter de Fukurodani para tomar su mano con tranquilidad o presionar sus labios en un beso sin hacer escándalo alguno.

Lo bueno de _salir con_ Kozume, piensa Keiji, es que no necesitan palabras palabras para entenderse.

* * *

 ** _Eso ha sido todo. Como siempre, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
